Something Amazing
by GlaceonLeafeon15
Summary: Pewds and Marzia broke up about a week ago, but they say that they're only taking a break. Pewdie has gone to the Americas, while Marzia is still in Sweden trying to figure her feelings out towards two people. But the young Swede's plans have changed when he meets his online buddy, Cryaotic... (Rated T for language. PewdieCry goodness coming your way!)
1. Introduction

**Something Amazing: Chapter One**

**Rated: T for language.**

**Be warned! It's guyxguy, so if you don't like that then GTFO.**

**Coupling: PewdieCry/PewDiePie x ChaoticMonki**

Cry's POV

Snow. I've never seen that before.. I think that it would really help my self esteem if I got to see it one day. I don't know why.

I've just imagined that I'd meet someone really nice in the snow, and maybe we'd fall in love. It's a weird notion, isn't it? To be honest I've never ever really thought about that until I started making YouTube videos...

My alarm clocked started ringing. Haha, I guess I woke up a little early today and got into deep thought. That's unusual for me. I usually wake up 10 minutes after my alarm clock starts ringing and get pissed that it won't stop.

It's 11:32 in the morning. My head isn't killing me today. I actually feel... Kind of happy. Weird. What did I do last night?

Hm... I think that all I did was Skype with Pewds and called it a night pretty early. I think that was all I did. I have really no idea.

I get off my lazy ass, and decide that I'm going to do something productive today. I feel like I'm bouncing off energy right now. I haven't felt this good in... Well, ever.

What should I do even? I did grocery shopping about a week ago, and I brought a new game yesterday from GameStop... I don't think I've played it yet though. But I don't really want to play it now, maybe later. Like at dinner time or some other time like that.

Damn, I'm freaking hungry. I don't really want anything from my fridge, it all looks kind of gross right now. For some reason I have been craving tacos all week. Wow, what a weird thing for breakfast...

Screw it, I'm gonna get some tacos for breakfast.

Pewdie's POV

Snow, snow, and even more snow. Why do I keep dreaming about snow?! I'm not even in Sweden anymore... Maybe I'm homesick? I dunno. I've only been in Florida, for like 3 hours...

I'm so freaking tired! Damn jet lag, I hate you!

I don't even know where I'm going to sleep... Hopefully there's a Hotel nearby the airport. I've just been chillaxing outside here. Dammit... It's really hot here...

But why wouldn't it be? It's freaking September here! Summer is still lingering here, and I'm wearing a freaking sweater. Son of a barrel.

Finally, the taxi has arrived. What did it take? Like 3,000,000 hours?!

I don't think that long, but I did call for it quite a long time ago.

I get into the car.

"Hey bro, can you take me to a hotel where it is next to, like a mall or something?" I ask. I also smile so I don't seem bitter that he took a long time to get here.

He just nods and grumbles.

'Wow, that guy seems nice...' I think to myself, sarcastically.

Shit, I forgot my freaking headphones... DAMN IT! Those are like my favorite pair, all I have left are those earbuds Marzia got me before broke up.

I look across the street in the window that's in the hotel room I got. Haha, it's a taco joint. I remembered that Cry said that he loved tacos yesterday while we were Skyping. He sounded all happy and shit, like he was beaming the whole time while he said it... Crap, I forgot to tell him that I was gonna be in America for a month.

Where did he live again? I think it was here, in Florida, but I'm not quite sure. Maybe it was Utah, I don't know.

Again, about tacos. I'm really hungry so why not go and get some!?

I'm at the taco joint. It looks a lot fancier inside than the outside. Really, I'm not kidding.

There is only one more person in front of me, and I can't wait 'till he's done, I'm really freaking hungry!

"Hey, can I have 8 soft tacos and 3 drinks?" the guy in front of me says.

Holy shit, that's a lot of tacos...

"Of course, but why so many tacos?" the cashier says.

"I'm hungry, and also I really freaking love tacos!" the guy laughs.

That laugh...

"Okee-dokee! Just tell me your name and we'll get it started for ya!" The cashier winks.

"Just call me Batman," The guy says.

The cashier laughs, "Of course, "Batman", we'll start it right away."

The guy laughs and then walks to empty table.

That laugh... Who was that man?

I give my order and then I start walking to an empty table.

"BATMAN! YOUR ORDER'S READY!" The cashier yells.

The guy from earlier sits back down at his little table.

Damn it, I really want to know who that guy really is!

I walk towards him.

I'm a idiot... Goddamn my curiosity.

"Hey bro, why'd you get so many tacos?" I ask him.


	2. Weird place to meet at

Cry's POV

_Snow. I've always have wanted to see it... But not like this. And that is most likely is because that I'm probably going to die._

_But hey, maybe it's a good thing, right? It's not like I have an animal or girlfriend to take care of. Of course I have my friends like Red and Scott, but I don't think that they'll miss me, we hardly talk anymore anyway._

_I don't want anyone to find me, I'm somewhat peaceful here._

_But laughing, crying, singing, and talking... Do I really want to give all that up? And also loving, I don't really love anybody, but maybe someone loves me?_

_I have to laugh at that thought, I'm just Cry, just a voice. How could anyone love me? It's quite a ridiculous thought._

_But freezing to death, hypothermia, is a really cruel way to get out. To be honest, now that I think about it... I'd much rather fall to my death, even though I'm terrified of heights..._

_Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder, it feels quite warm there, like an angel somewhat. Wouldn't it be funny if the angel came to take me to heaven? Heaven might be nice._

"Hey bro, why'd you get so many tacos?" someone asks me.

And suddenly, like a lighter, I get pulled out of my little 'trance'.

"Oh, y'know. I'm just hungry and all that shit. And also that I can have leftovers tomorrow," I say. The man laughs.

Turns out the man wasn't really holding my shoulder. He's really in front of me and looking at me like I'm some type of psycho.

He has dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes, and also his accent isn't from around here... Maybe it's from...

Oh god, it can't be him... It can't, right?!

"Hey, can I sit by you bro? It's getting kind of busy here, and we can save a seat for other people," He asks.

Damn it, he just made it awkward for me. I don't want to be rude though.

"Okay sir. It's fine with me,"" I smile, trying not to show that I'm going to be uncomfortable with this.

"So what's your name?" I ask the man.

He looks at me and smiles, "My name's Felix, but you may know me as PewDiePiiieeeee!"

Whut... wait, what, what, what, what, what? Why... why is Pewds here?!

I laugh, trying to pretend I don't know who he is. I'm debating whether I should tell him right away or make him guess.

"So what's your name bro?" Felix asks.

Pewdie's POV

Why the hell did I just tell that guy my name?

And also I still don't understand why he got 8 tacos. He's pretty skinny, he doesn't really look like the type of guy who eats like that though.

He laughs, "Well of course I can't tell you that type of information," he has a wide smirk on his face like a trouble maker does right after they break a new vase or something, "But Pewdie, I think that you should realize that I'm someone who you have met before."

I give him a weird look and then laugh, "Are you sure? I don't think I've been here before..."

"Omg! Are you PewDiePie?!" A teenage girl yells, pointing at me.

"In the flesh," I say, surprised that someone realized who I was.

Two girls come up to our table, and also that I saw that the guy next to me has finished 1 taco, and I haven't even really started mine yet...

One girl who has brown hair and matching eyes grabs the guy who's next to me. She squeals and goes, "Oh my god! Oh my god!" She's holding his hands now and the guy looks like he's blushing. "You must be Cry! I love your videos! You really have such a sexy voice!" She yells.

Wait, haha, funny joke, but I don't think that's possible, because I just talked to him last night, and... and...?

"Uh... Ya... I guess...? Just please don't take photos of me," The guy says, who apparently is Cry.

The 2 girls go and start just chit chatting away with Cry. And I'm just left in shock, is that really Cry? I think because that he was sitting by me they got the wrong idea.

Cry's POV

Shit, I guess this 'screwing around with Pewdie's mind' wasn't really such a great idea.

Now I've got two fangirls obsessing over my brown hair and also that they keep saying that I've got beautiful blue eyes.

My eyes are dull! Nothing pretty about them!

I scratch my head. I really have no idea what to say.

After a few minutes the two fangirls are done talking to us and decide to go ahead a gossip. And they left me alone... With Pewds.

Why am I nervous about being alone with him?

It really makes no freaking sense to me.

It's just not like I'm gay or anything, it's just kind of awkward thinking that I'm at a taco place, with Pewds.

I really need to figure my thoughts out right now...


	3. Love can be hard

**(_A.N:_ Hey guys! I would really like to thank you for all the favorites and watches on this story! Haha! So anyways, I update more on my DeviantART, my username is the same... Sorry in advance if this story goes by slow sometimes! I also don't use a lot... So I don't really review and all that jazz. I'm sorry!)**

Marzia's POV

_"Hey Felix! Can you hurry and get ready? I think that we're going to be late!" I said, hoping that he could hurry and be done with whatever he was doing._

_I went into his bedroom to see what was keeping him so long._

_"CRY! Goddamit! You scared me!" Felix yelled at his computer screen. _

_Ugh. It seems that is only what he cares now. We haven't been out of the house in like... 2 weeks or so._

_"Why'd you kill me!?" Felix's friend yelled at him, his friend was laughing hard now._

_"I'm so sorry Cry!" Felix apologize._

_Suddenly, I just gotten ticked off after a few minutes of watching Felix play his game. I felt like I should've turned off his computer and told him that we should be going, now._

_But I didn't._

_I snapped at him..._

_"Felix!" I yelled._

_"Yes Marzia? I just got finished playin' with Cry," he smiled, "What did you want?"_

_"I-I..." I trembled, I just wanted to start crying then, "I want to take s-some time away, from you, from us."_

_Felix's eyes had started to water up. I felt like such a bitch..._

_But I love somebody else._

_"Marzia...?" Felix's voice cracked, "I-I don't understand..."_

_My eyes had started to water, I put my sweater to my eyes to wipe away the tears._

_"I need sometime to figure out my feelings, Felix. I don't know how I feel about some people right now," I choked sob, "I'm sorry..."_

_"I-It's okay Marzia," Felix said, "I know what you mean..."_

I curled up with my pillow, crying my eyes out still thinking about the memory.

Felix said that he would put some of his stuff together and go to the states for a month while I tried to figure out what I felt.

I don't understand why I'm still sobbing though, he left just about a week ago.

I should call one of my friends, maybe have a strawberry smoothie with her and talk about stuff to get my heart and mind off of how I feel.

Besides, isn't stressed spelled backwards desserts?

Suddenly I start crying again, I remember that Felix always told me that whenever I felt sad, like when my brother died last year.

I feel so bad about being such a jerk like that, after all the nice things he has done for me and my family.

I feel terrible because I just randomly snapped at him, and maybe broke his heart, because of his sad eyes...

But I feel the worst because I have fallen hard for his best friend.

Pewdie's POV

I bet I have such a freaking surprised look on my face right now... **DAMMIT!**

"Uh... Cry!?" I asked the guy in front of me, his back was turned so I only saw his hair and all that other shit.

He turned around kind of fast, but not too slowly.

Cry smiled, "Hi," he paused for a second, "'Sup Pewds?"

I hurried and jumped out of my seat, giving Cry one of the biggest hugs I've ever given.

Cry instantly blushed, but soon it faded away. After a moment, he gave me back the hug.

"Hi Pewdie." He laughs.

"Hi Cry," I bet I was smiling like an idiot now.

Awkward pause...

"So, how's your taco?" Cry laughs again.

"I dunno actually..." I gave the taco a quick stare, "Haven't tried it..."

"Can I ask you a question?" Cry asked after a moment.

"Well, technically you just did," I laugh, and Cry gives me a playful glare, "But yea, anything Cry." I smiled.

He stops smiling, "No offense, but why the hell are you here?"

"I'll tell you 'bout that later," I laugh, "So.. Uh," I pause.

Cry laughs, then he walks up to the cashier and asks for a to-go bag.

Then he plops down the rest of his tacos in his bag, and dumps his garbage in the trash can.

"Hey Pewds, you look..." He pauses.

I pose and say, "Sexy?"

We laugh and then Cry says, "Maybe... In your dreams of course!"

"You lie! I'm freaking sexy!" I say.

"Sure you are.." He looks at me then bursts out laughing.

"I meant to say that you look distracted. Is something wrong?" He asks.

"No, I'm fine." I say, "Don't worry about it Cry!" I smile.

He blushes but it quickly vanishes.

"Hey Pewds?"

"Yeah Cry?"

"Where are you staying at?"

I hurry and point across the street where my hotel is at.

He looks shocked and grabs my hand then we walk out of the taco place.

"What are you doing?" I laugh nervously.

He points across the street, "You're staying there!?" He practically yells.

"Uh.. Yes, why?" All the blood in my face drains, I'm kind of scared now.

"You need to get out of there," He says, "I-I'm sorry, but it's just not safe there."

(**A.N: FREAKING TACO PLACES. I loiter there way too much.)**


	4. Spilling The Hard Truth

**(A.N: Thank you guys for all the reviews and favorites! Sorry about the trouble but this is mostly updated on my DevaintART, so I have all the way to chapter 6 on there... But I would really like to thank Nerdy Kyo-Chan for her idea on more description and stuff, I will defiantly try to work on that harder! Thank you guys again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

Pewdie's POV

The look of pain, fear, and sadness entered Cry's eyes.

Just from a simple question.

"It...It doesn't matter," Cry says, flashing me a smile, pretending like nothing had happened.

I frown, "What's the matter Cry? I don't want you to be sad!"

"Oh, silly Pewds," He laughs, "Nothing's wrong. I'm glad I finally get to meet you in person!"

"So, uh..." Cry pauses.

"Can I stay with you then?" I ask, not knowing what came out of my mouth until I heard my words.

He looks at me, "What."

I blush a little, "Because I don't really want to stay at a place where you think it's not safe! And you're on of my best friends and I want to know you better as well." I say.

It's true, Cry has been one of my best friends for a long time, and I really do want to get to know him better. I don't know why I said it so... awkwardly.

He looks at me, then smiles, "Yeah! Of course! That'll be fun!"

"Hell yeah! I'm so freaking excited now!" I exclaim.

He laughs, "So, when should I pick you up?"

"Um..." I pause, "In an hour, I need to get a few things and other shit like that."

"Okay then, I have to go but I'll pick you up in a hour!" He smiles.

I laugh, "Okay Cry, see you later!"

We brofist and then Cry runs to the parking lot and starts his car.

Now I have to hurry and get all my stuff from the hotel now...

Cry's POV

Well, my plans have_ drastically_ changed today.

Now I have to clean my house and get the guest room ready... In a matter of 45 minutes.

Goddamit! This is going to be so hard!

I stare at my Cry mask, surprised that I didn't wear it today. That thing usually always is on my face, except for sleeping, eating, and showering.

I had to forget it the day that I met Pewds, he got to see my hideous face and... That damn scar!

I grab all the trash in the living room, cutting my finger on a piece of broken glass. Not wanting to remember how I broke it.

**34 minutes left.**

Uh. This is going to take some time...

I'm in my car, wishing I had time to clean it as well.

I think that my house is somewhat clean, I cleaned what was the most noticeable.

I finally made it to the hotel Pewds is staying at, I glare at the doors before I go in.

"Hey Ry," A voice purrs when I walk in.

I try to ignore it, but I can't, it's annoying the hell out of me.

"Why are you ignoring me? I thought that we had something," The voice says quietly.

"No, Hanna, we broke up. Don't you remember?" I snap.

"Why are you being so mean?" Hanna whines.

"I'm not being mean," I say, "We broke up, I don't have to talk to you anymore."

Hanna is my ex-girlfriend. We broke up because she got tired of my video games and how I talked to Pewds every weekend. She pretends like she still likes me but I can tell she's just itching to break my heart... Again. Hanna also works here as well.

"Why can't we be friends?" She smirks, now I can tell she's lying.

"Hanna! Leave Ryan alone for once!" A familiar voice shouts.

"Shut the hell up Elizabeth. You should just leave," Hanna snaps.

Elizabeth walks over to us and grabs Hanna's arm and pulls her away.

"See you later Ry! Text me sometime!" Elizabeth yells, pulling Hanna away.

Those two girls... Their crazy. Literally.

Elizabeth is my friend but Hanna is just a bitch.

"Hey Cry!" Pewds yells, pulling his suitcase behind him.

"Hi Pewds," I say, getting up from the chair I was sitting on.

"Are you ready to leave?" I ask.

Pewds nods and we go out to go in my car.

We put his suitcase in the trunk and Pewdie hurries up and sits in the passenger seat.

"Hey Cry..." Pewds asks, a bit of a sad tone in his voice.

"Yes Pewdie? Is everything alright?" I say, a bit worried.

"Uh..." He pauses.

"You can tell me anything Pewds! Don't worry about it," I say, taking my eyes off the road to smile at him.

He blushes a bit, "I'm glad I met you."

This takes me off guard, I wasn't expecting that.

"I'm glad I met you too, friend." I smile.

"So why are you in the states?" I ask, because I don't think that he's told me yet.

He frowns a little, "I wanted to see the Americas, It's very beautiful here!" He flashes me a smile, but I can tell he's not saying the whole truth.

"And also.. Me and Marzia broke up,"

Marzia's POV

"So Marzia, what's wrong?" My best friend, Jennifer asks.

"It's something cruel called love and guilt," I say with no emotion.

She looks at me, "Is something wrong with you and Felix?"

"Yes and no," I say, "I -I... It's hard to say."

She stares at me, "Marzia, if I have ever met you, and I have, I know something is very wrong right now."

I sip the smoothie I bought earlier.

"It's so hot right now, do you want to go take a swim?" I ask, pointing at the pool nearby.

"Marzia! Don't change the subject!" Jennifer exclaims.

I sigh, "I know, it's very hard to explain though!"

"You know you can tell me anything! So spill it,"

"I've been having," I pause, "mixed feelings,"

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asks, her deep auburn eyes looking at me with concern.

"I-I," I sigh, taking a minute before I continue, "I love two people at the same time..."

"What?" Jennifer looks at me, all her focus is on me right now.

"You know how I feel about Felix, right?"

She sighs, "Yes, last time we hung out, you couldn't stop talking about it!"

I laugh, but then get all serious again, "I don't feel that way about Felix anymore, I mean I still love him, but more like a friend or brother."

"Then who DO you like?" She says, emphasizing the "do" and "you".

I stop to finish the last of my smoothie, savoring the last bite before I spill, "Call me crazy but I think I'm falling for Cry, Felix's best friend."


	5. Welcome to my house, Pewds!

Marzia's POV

Jennifer stares at me, like I just committed a murder.

"What the hell?" She asks.

I frown, "You don't need to swear."

"I'm sorry," She sighs, "But are you... Messing with me?"

"No! Of course I wouldn't joke about something like that," I say, my eyes looking down.

"Marzia... I didn't mean that. But you hardly even know him!" She says.

"I-I... I know. But I've talked to him a couple of times and he's just so sweet and..." I pause.

"And?! C'mon Marzia! Don't leave me in suspense!" She flashes me a smile.

I laugh, "So... Mysterious."

"Hmm... Mysterious. That's a lot different from other guys you've dated, you like the outgoing and spontaneous type, well... You used to," She winks.

"Ha! I do?" I ask.

She looks at me, "C'mon. I've known you for several years."

"I know..." I sigh.

"Let's get off the topic of boys and let's just go take a swim," Jen says, pointing her right hand towards the pool.

"Sure, but I'm going to get another smoothie first," I smile, walking towards the place.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Oh gosh, please don't be Felix. I don't need that pressure right now.

Lately, whenever I think about Felix now I start to tear up and feel so gosh darn guilty! It's basically killing me right now, from the inside.

I grab my phone out of my pocket.

Cry's POV

"Me and Marzia broke up," Pewds says, with a bit of a sad tone in his voice.

I freeze, "What the hell?! I thought Pewdie and Marzia were fine, Why the hell didn't he tell me?! ...I guess he doesn't have to though. But still..." I think.

I look at him, he's tearing up a little.

"Pewds, I'm so sorry!" I say, not knowing what else I can say.

He smiles, "Don't worry about it Cry. It's not your fault."

We don't talk much for the rest of the ride home, maybe the occasional silent cuss from me because of all the drunk drivers or maybe Pewds saying something that happened to him a couple of days ago.

I pull up in my driveway, "Home sweet home!"

Pewds laughs, "Yeah, thank you again for letting me stay here, it means a lot to me, Cry." He flashes me a smile and suddenly my heart skips a beat and I start to blush a little.

"Why the hell am I freaking blushing? I-I don't... I don't... I don't freaking feel like this!" I think.

"Hey it's no problem, friend." I say, my blush fading.

He laughs, "Well thank you! Maybe we can do some co-ops as well while I'm here!"

We get out of the car, telling jokes as we make it to my house.

I open the door and haul Pewds's suitcase across the carpet.

"Woah! Nice place!" Pewds says, looking at me with a smile.

I can't help but to smile at him back, "Thank you, friend."

I take his bags to the spare bedroom, telling him that he can stay here for as long as he wants. Pewds tells me that he's going to go to sleep because of jetlag, so I told him that it was fine and that I'd probably go to sleep later as well... which I'm probably not going to do.

I go in the kitchen and rest my head on one of the counters, trying to order my thoughts.

"Why was I blushing while Pewds smiled at me? I don't feel like that towards... anyone! Ugh, this is so confusing for me... I wonder if Pewds feels like this, no, he wouldn't, he's not like that."

Goddamit! EVerything is so damn confusing.

I stare at my bedroom door, should I go to bed or should I take a shower?

I'm so freaking tired right now, but I know sleep is going to be impossible.

I walk towards my bedroom, hoping I can lay down and just... I don't know.

Pewds came at a bad time, I mean I'm very happy that I can finally meet him but... He came at the time where I just... I don't know.

I sigh, falling down on my bed. Everything is just so damn confusing for me.

I just don't get why my life is so difficult most of the time, even my dreams are starting to turn on me...

Pewdie's POV (AN: This is a bit sad!)

Snow is falling, it looks so freaking cold outside, I'm just thankful that I'm inside.

I grab a cup of hot chocolate, feeling the warmth of the liquid go down my throat and warm my belly. If I'm lucky then maybe I can go buy more after this stupid storm ends.

But, I don't feel so happy anymore. I feel like I should be outside, doing something,_ looking _for something.

I sigh and I grab all my winter stuff, A coat, gloves, snow pants, boots, etc... I put them on and then hurry and walk outside.

Goddamn, it's so cold. I should probably just go back inside...

But I know that I can't.

Suddenly I hear talking, maybe even crying, and I hurry and walk toward the sound.

When I finally get to the cause of the sounds, I see someone.

They have nothing to keep him warm, except for a shirt and pants.

"Hello? Are you okay...?" I say, hoping that he can hear me over all this damned wind.

The man looks at me, his dark blue eyes staring straight at me, "Y-Yes, I'm just a bit... cold,"

My mouth drops, I know who this man is, "Cry! Please tell me if you're really okay!" I jump up

"I-I'm fine, Pewds, but your hug feels nice," He smiles, looking up at me.

I blush, "Thanks,"

"You're so silly Pewds. I'm glad we're friends." Cry says happily, "I'll miss you,"

My blush fades and I start to worry, "what do you mean Cry?"

"I'll miss you, friend." Cry says with a tear on his cheek.

My voice turns shaky, "Cry...? I don't und-"

Cry cuts me off by putting a finger to my lip, then he smiles, "Pewds, don't be sad, I'll see you again one day,"

Then it hits me, Cry is dying of hypothermia, and here I am just talking my ass off and watching him die.

"Cry! You will NOT die! I swear!" I start to Cry, trying to make him get out of snow.

He starts to cry as well, "Pewds, I'm okay, I'll miss you, friend."

I don't know what to do anymore, so I grab his face and kiss him.

Cry's lips are cold, and I can tell we're both blushing.

But when I end the kiss I don't see Cry anymore, he's just disappeared.

I start crying and screaming, where the hell is Cry?! I just want to see him again!


	6. Midnight, I can't sleep

**Something Amazing: Chapter Six: The Midnight Chapter!**

**Rating: T for language.**

**This is a boyxboy fanfiction. If that isn't your cup of tea then I suggest that you don't read. If you do then I hope you like this chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PewDiePie or ChaoticMonki. People are too hard to own, so I don't own them.**_

**(A.N: The last part of this chapter was written while listening to this song: ****[link]****. Very beautiful, I highly suggest that you check it out, but no need to.)**

Cry's POV

"Cry! DON'T LEAVE!" Pewds yells, screaming bloody murder.

I jolt out of my bed. What's wrong? I don't understand what he means by that though.

"CRY! Don't go, come back!" Pewds yells again.

I run up to his room and open the door, panting.  
Pewds seems to be asleep though, I wonder if he's havi-

"CRY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Pewds screams, cutting me off thought.

I hurry and run up to his bed, shaking him to wake up.  
"Pewds? Everything is OK. Wake up, wake up, please?' I say in a calming voice.

He jolts awake, panting and covered in sweat.  
I can see he's... been crying.  
Over... me?

"Are you okay, friend? I heard you yelling so I thought it would be best if I woke you up," I say.  
"Y-yeah. I'm okay, just a nightmare." He says quietly.  
"I'm sorry," I say, giving an apologetic smile, "I personally hate those damn things. No fun at all, am I right?"

Pewds nods.

"So what happened?" I ask, realizing what I said and wishing I could take it back.  
"Oh... Nothing," He blushes, "Just... Nothing."  
"Are you o-"  
"Don't worry about it, Cry." Pewds cuts me off, flashing me his smile and making me blush as well.

"O... Okay, are you still tired? It's..." I pause, checking the alarm clock by the bed, "It's 1:34 in the morning..." I scratch my head.  
"Yes... Goodnight Cry..." Pewds says quietly before crashing back down on the bed.

I hurry and get out of the room, closing the door quietly when I walk out.

God, I really hate nightmares... I wonder what Pewds's was.  
Even though he's... _loud._ But I would have never guessed that he was one to... Talk during dreams.

I sigh, everything is so difficult nowadays, videos, people, life in general...

I walk to my room, my head falling asleep a few times before I get to the door, sleepiness overwhelming me.  
I haven't felt like this in a long time...

Suddenly tiredness overwhelms me and I fall to the ground with a big... _**Thunk, **_and I fall asleep.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Pewds's POV

My god... What... what was that dream...?

Why did I... Did I really just have a dream where I freaking kissed... _Cry?!_

Goddammit! WHY IS EVERYTHING... So hard for me right now...?

My life is just so dam-

_**Thunk!**_

What was that?

I hurry and get out of the bed, opening the door and running to where the sound was.

"Cry...?" I say quietly.

I come up to see Cry, he's passed out on the floor.

Does Cry usually have nights like these a lot? Where he can't sleep and he passes out?  
I kind of wish I knew him better to know a little more...

What should I do? I can't leave him like this!

I pick Cry up in the way formerly known as... Bridal style. I blush just thinking about anything like that.

_Wait... Did I really just blush from thinking about holding Cry?! _I yell to myself.

Cry is light and... Almost weak, when I hold him. Like he's a couple of pounds underweight. I feel bad, does he...?  
I cut myself off thinking about that, no way in hell was Cry ever like that.

I open the white door in front of me, hoping that it's Cry's... Because that was the door closest to where he fainted.

When I look into the room... It's completely white. The carpets, the bed and the bed-sheets, the freaking walls!  
Everything is bare except for his computer desk in the corner and a oak wood table in the front of the room.

I stare at everything. Did Cry really like his room like this? I would've painted the walls blue, maybe because it is my favorite color and all this white would drive me crazy.

I look at the table.  
My eyes widen as I see... A Cry mask.

_'So... He really has one, I just thought that was a work of fanart and fanfictions...' _I think to myself.

I start walking up to Cry's bed. Gently putting his frail body on the white sheets, and putting the blanket up to his shoulders.

I look and see his chest, gently rising up and down as he breathes.

Before I can stop myself, I gently push away some strands of his dark chocolate brown hair, to see his whole face.  
Cry has a small scar across his left cheek, how did that happen?

There is so much that I would like to know about him. I smile, remembering earlier today's events. I went to America and met my best friend in real life.

But... For some reason I can't feel happy. Remembering how me and Marzia broke up, and seeing Cry's scar somewhat bothered me.

A tear goes down my cheek, why am I crying? I have so much to be happy for right now but... All I can focus on is all the bad things.

I think for a couple minutes, sleep slowly taking over me before I realize it.  
I lay down next to Cry, careful not to wake him up, as sleep takes over me quickly.

The last thing I remember before going to sleep was, my hand intertwined with Cry's as I watched his steady breathing.


	7. Short view of Cry's dreaded past

Cry's POV

I wake up, hurrying to check the time on the clock nearby.

_11:56 A.M._

I sigh, a little glad that I was able to sleep in. But then I panic, is Pewds awake?

_'God! What a great way to introduce Pewds to the states... By sleeping in...'_ I yell to myself.

I look over to my left and my face turns red, "Uh..."

Pewds is on my bed, snoring softly with the blanket only on his legs, his blonde hair over his eyes.

"What the..." I say softly, trying not to wake him up.

Pewds stirs a bit then says, "...What time is it?" He yawns.

"Almost noon," I reply normally, hoping the blush on my face fades away... soon.

He looks up at me, suddenly a bright red blush appears on his face, "CRRY!?"

"Yes?" I ask.

"Uh..." He pause, his bright blue eyes looking at me with embarssment.

He takes a deep breath, the blush still very present on his face, "Well, uh... I heard a big thunk noise so I decided to check out what happened and I saw that you fainted and I couldn't leave you there so I put you in your room and then I guess I must have feel asleep!"

I smile, that was very kind of him... "T-Thank you, friend... That was quite a mouthful though."

He laughs and then scratches his head, "Yeah... I guess so... Sorry Cry! I guess we both must have been pretty tired..."

I laugh as well. _'God he is so cute,'_ I freeze. Did I just really think that?! What the hell!? What?!

"A-Are you hungry?" I ask, not knowing what I said for a moment.

"Why?" Pewds asks me, his blush dissapered and replaced with confusion.

"Well, it's almost lunchtime..." I say, scratching my head.

He smiles warmly, "Yeah, just a little."

I laugh, "Okay, anything you want."

"Really?!" Pewds says with excitement, almost like a little kid.

I nod, "Yep."

"Do you know how to make waffles?" He asks happily.

"Yeah, want some?" I ask.

He nods, shaking his head up and down really fast like.

"Okay then, friend. It will take me a minute so you can take a shower or something." I say pointing towards my bathroom, "You can use mine or the one in the frontroom."

"Thanks bro!" Pewds smiles, getting up and walking out of my room.

I stare at the door for a moment. God how my room is so freaking white, maybe later this week I can paint it or something. I bet Pewds thought it was really weird.

"Hey Cry, can you show me where the frontroom is?" I hear Pewds calling.

"Yeah!" I hurry and run out of my room and where the sound is coming from.

I run up to where he is and I point toward the bathroom, Pewds thanks me and hurries and grabs some clothes before he goes the shower.

I sigh, hearing the bathroom shower turn off. Hope he likes the waffles, I smiled, remembering what my brother Nathan said last time I made them.

That was almost a year ago, actually in four days it will be exactly a year ago. I have to go for a while in four days then, I hope Pewds will understand and keep himself entertained.

I hurry and put the waffles on the table, putting maple syrup and whipped cream on the table as well.

Suddenly a tear goes down my cheek. I walk away from the table and sit on the kitchen floor. More tears continue to flow until I start sobbing into my knees, letting out quiet moans every once in a while.

"Hey Cry, thank fo-" Pewds stops.

He hurries and runs up to me and kneels down, "Cry? What's wrong...?"

I hurry and wipe away all the tears from my eyes and stand up, "N-Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Pewds frowns, knowing that I'm not telling him the truth.

But I can't... I wish that I could, but I just can't.

"C'mon, let's go eat some breakfast." I say, smiling and giving a hand to him to help him get up.

"Okay," He says, grabbing my hand and getting off the floor.

We get up and walk to the table, I can still feel my eyes a bit puffy though.

_Flashback._

_"STOP IT, PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM!" I yelled, hoping the men would leave my parents alone._

_They had cut open my cheek, leaving a huge bloody gash. My brother, Nathan, had been at a friend's house for a slumber party with one of his friend's for the night. I was so thankful._

_"Shut up you little brat." One yelled at me harshly._

_I watched as they stole everything valuable we owned. My favorite video games and my console. My brother's $20 he got for his birthday. Even they found out the code to the family safe and took everything, leaving us pennyless._

_Two of the men went upstairs to where my parents were sleeping. The other three made sure I didn't say anything or called the police._

_A few minutes later, one of the three downstairs grabbed a match and started part of the house on fire, I watched in horror as my own house I'd lived in for years was going to be burned downed to the ground and that there was nothing I could do about._

_Suddenly, I heared a scream, a one that could only belong to my mother._

_"What are you doing to my mom!?" I yelled at the men._

_One smirked, "You'll see."_

_I listened closely and then I heard my father's scream._

_My eyes swelled up, I had to leave the house before I was killed by them or the flames._

_They were ripping everything that I knew away from me. They killed my mom and my father. All I had left of anything was my little brother. _

_I also was left of a constent reminder of what happened, a long scar on my left cheek from when they cut it. God it had hurt._

_Nathan was taken by our grandparents and they didn't want me too. I had to be left at an orpanage until my aunt and uncle decicded to take me._

_I lived with my cousin, Elizabeth, for years until High School finally ended. But I didn't want anyone to see that terrible scar, so I always wore my 'Cry Mask'. _

_Finally I made my YouTube Channel, ChaoticMonki, and I was started to be called Cry. I didn't mind, it was natural almost, to have people call me that._

_I met a famous YouTuber, PewDiePie, who wanted to become a friend of mind. The only friend I had besides the Late Night crew. _

_Everything was okay, until September 23rd, that was the day my parents died. I always broke down crying everytime I think about that day._


	8. Phone calls

**(A.N: So here's the deal: I feel so bad for saying this but... I'm not going to be able to update AT ALL. Or so that's what I think. My mom said that we cannot afford the internet currently starting at March 1st. So that means I can't update and stuff like that! I'm sorry but it happens, please understand. Okay? Okay. Love you all and see you when I can!~)**

No POV

Marzia woke up with a scream and a jolt, sitting up and turning on her bedroom lamp. She had sweat and tears all over her forehead.

She had one of those nights again, which she had a nightmare and woke up with tears. Her ex-boyfriend, Felix, used to help her on the rare occasions when this happened. But ever since he left it happened more often than it ever in her entire life.

The girl deeply craved to smell and kiss him once again, this was the time where she had missed the Swede the most.

Sighing, Marzia got out of bed and checked the time.

_4:37 A.M._

Marzia groaned and put a finger through her hair. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep again, she walked to the kitchen and opened up a bottle of some blue energy drink she loved.

She had found the drink when Felix had been doing a weekly Friday things with his fans, which he called his 'bros'. They had called it some potion from his favorite horror game, Amnesia. When Felix had ended the video, he made Marzia try some and she instantly loved it so Felix tried to find it as quick as he could, just for her.

She took a big gulp from the drink and tasted all the flavors; blue rasberry, blueberries, and strangely... Gummy bears.

"Why...?" The Italian asked saddly, feeling tears go down her face.

How much she missed the Swede, she would never know. All she knew is that he was in America, she had no idea what state, city, or even hotel he was in!

Marzia slumped down onto her couch when she got there, she exhaled deeply.

She grabbed her phone, it was so late! But... She needed to call someone to talk to.

No one would be awake though, maybe her mom but she didn't want to talk to her as for the moment.

Looking through her contacts, she flew through so many people, _Anthony, Jennifer, Mom, Dad, Stacia, Felix, etc._

Marzia stopped at Felix's number, she felt her heart freeze as she clicked on the information on the contact. It said his birthday, email, address, and of course, his number.

She didn't know what she was thinking, but she clicked the number and the phone started to ring.

Cry's POV

"No!"

"Ha! I beat you, for like the fith time in 10 minutes!"

"Ugh, it wasn't that fast and it wasn't that many times,"

I look up at Pewds, we are playing some game that he brought, some type of fighting game... And he is totally kicking my ass at it... Never going to admit that though.

I sigh, "Fine, you won... Now what?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to hear you say that!" Pewds laughs, pointing at me.

I roll my eyes, "...Jerk."

Pewds yawns, "Hey Cry, do you know what time it is?"

"No, I'll go check right now though," I say, grabbing my phone out of my pocket.

"Thanks," Pewds says, flashing me a smile.

"It's 10, almost 11," I reply casually.

He yawns again, "Almost time to sleep then!"

"Yeah... Do you want to take a shower before you go then?"

Pewds nods and walks out of the room and goes into the bathroom.

I smile softly when I hear the water go on.

So Pewds has been at my house for about three days now, just a constant ritual of waking up and playing video games... Let's not forget eating though.

It's been fun, I just try to forget that fact that my mask isn't on like I wish it was... I think that he's one of the only people that has actually seen my face and goddammit, it was an accident as well!

Oh well.

I jump when I hear Pewds' phone ring, freaking scared me.

"Hey Cry! Can you get that for me and tell them to leave a message or some shit like that," I hear Pewds yell.

"Sure, friend!" I yell back.

I hurry and run up and answer the phone, not even checking who it is as I hear my heart pump in nervousness of who it is.

"Hey Felix, can you and I talk for a moment," I hear a famillair voice say cheerfully.

_Oh god, is it... It's Marzia._

"Uh... Hi, I'm sorry but Felix isn't avaible right now," I say nervously, totally forgetting to hide my voice.

Marzia doesn't respond for a moment, "Can I ask who I am talking to then?"

"Y-Yeah, it's..." I pause, "Cry."

"Oh! Hi Cry. I've been wanting to talk to you for a _long _time," Marzia says cheerfully.

"Okay...?" I say, "What do you want to talk about, Marzia?"

"Well, I was just wondering..." Marzia pauses again, "How is Felix?"

"He's fine," I say questioningly.

Marzia giggles, "Can you tell him that I miss him?"

"Yeah, of course," I reply.

"Oh thank you!" Marzia says in usual bubbly personality, "Hey Cry..?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you again sometime?"

This catches me by surprise, "Yes, um... You can always contact me on Skype or something."

"Yay! Okay, thank you and I will talk to you again!~" Marzia says then hangs up.

I look at Pewds' phone and then put it down, walking backwards, away from the phone.

"What the hell just happened...?" I whisper to myself, slouching on the couch when I get to it.

"Cry!?" Pewds yells when he comes out of the shower with his pajamas on.

I sigh and look up at him, "Yeah?"

"Who called?"

I yawn, "Marzia did."

Pewds freezes and looks at me anxiously, "What about?"

"She said that she misses you," I say, trying to sound happy.

"R-Really?" Pewds eyes fill with hope... Maybe worry, not quite sure.

"Yeah!"

"Okay," Pewds yawns.

I smile, "You going to go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, I might need a moment to take that in as well. Have a nice night, Cry." He says, coming up and ruffling my hair.

Suddenly my phone rings and I grab it out of my pocket.

"Who's that?" Pewds says, sitting down next to me.

"I have no idea, friend." I say, answering the call.

_"Hey Ryan."_

My blood freezes, "Hey Hanna."

Pewds looks at me worringly.

"How's everything for you?" She asks evilly.

"Fine." I reply, emotionless.

"Anyone... _New?"_

"No," I say.

She laughs, "Are you sure, there's no girl who wants to have you?"

I get up off the couch and Pewds looks at me, "Hanna! Stop it with all this shit, I'm done, we're done, can't you just understand that I never want to talk to you again!" I yell into the phone angirly.

"Bye," She says, hanging up the phone.

"Who the hell was that?" Pewds asks, grabbing my hand.

I look behing my shoulder, "Someone that I need to forget."

I slump down back into the couch, and my eyes threaten tears.

Pewds embraces me softly, making my face turn pink, "Cry... Just know that you can tell me anything, okay?"

"Y-Yeah." I stutter nervously.

He nods, "Guess we all have those people we want to forget."

"Uh... Yeah, do... Time to go to bed now, yes?" I ask, not knowing what to else to say.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired," Pewds says, slowly letting go of me.

I start to relax but then I feel his lips on my forehead, _did he just...? What?_

He smiles and then walks to his room, leaving me in wonder of what he just did and why he did it.


	9. Filler

Pewdie's POV

My face burns red as I realize what I just did... I just kissed Cry on the forehead.

I slap my forehead and hear the loud slap sound that comes with it, now my forehead hurts along with the killer headache I have... I don't think it's going to be restful slumber tonight.

But I feel the redness from my face as I think about what just happened before that. Why the hell did Marzia call and say that she missed me? I thought she wanted to take a break!

And also who was that girl that made Cry so pissed off, and why? For some reason it makes me sad to see Cry that upset.

I sigh and plop down on the bed. Feeling the soft matress grow custom to my weight and I hurry and put a blanket over my body.

I stare at a wall and all I want to do is sleep, but my body won't give me that luxury currently, all I'm left is too think about all the dreams I've had recently. Not exactly nightmares but their sure as hell confusing.

All my dreams ever since I came here have either been an exact copy or on ongoing thing as before. The snow absorbing me and I can't find him... _Cry. _But when I do actually find him, he disappears.

Should I tell him? No, that would make things awkward...

Wait, am I... feeling things for him? What? Oh god, all I need is sleep and this crazyness will be gone from my head.

I close my eyes and hope that sleep will come easy and quickly right now, all I need is to just feel the warm embrace of slumber to figure everything out, right?

I sigh deeply when I realize that I'm not going to get that luxury, sleep will not come as easily as hoping for.

Opening my eyes, I stare at the blank ceiling, I grab my phone from the nightdesk from which it is charging from.

_One new text from: Marzia_

Marzia? What? I thought...

_**Hey Felix. I just wanted you to know that I feel really bad for what happened. I miss you, tons. I still love you more than anything in the world. **_**-Marzia**

I put my hand through my hair and sigh, would leaving Cry and going back to Sweden be a really good idea? I would really miss Cry and all that, he's been a really good friend to me ever since he heard about our breakup.

_**Hey Marzia. I miss you a lot to, and I still freaking love you a lot, y'know? Anyways, if it's okay, I might return back to Sweden next week. -**_**Felix**

_**Really? That's not soon enough!~ But fine, I hope you have fun with Cry! **_**-Marzia**

"Hey Cry," I say softly.

"Yessir?" Cry replies, grabbing his phone off of his couch.

I sigh, "I think that I'm going to go back to Sweden next week."

Cry looks at me, sadly, "O-Okay."

"Are you okay, Cry?" I ask, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He smiles, "Yeah, is there anything you'd like to do here before you leave though?"

"N-No," I say softly.

Cry coughs in his sleeve and goes to sit down on his couch, I go ahead and join him.

"Pewds?"

"Yeah?"

He looks at me then smiles softly, "I'm glad that I got to meet you in person... It was a lot of fun, y'know? ...I-I'm going to miss you, friend."

My face turns red, "I-I am too."

Cry's smile turns bigger and he ruffles some of my hair, "You're so silly, Pewdie."

"...Thanks."

Cry crosses his legs and reaches for his glass of water nearby, "The remote's over there, go ahead and feel free to watch anything you'd like."

"Okay..."

But I don't grab it, I just sit there and look at the black TV nearby, just thinking.

"Pewds? Are you daydreaming, friend?" I look beside me and see Cry with a hand on my shoulder and a worried look on his face.

"Oh!" I laugh, "I'm sorry, Cry! I guess I just spaced out or something."

"What were you dreamin' about?" Cry asks, letting go of my shoulder and sitting back down.

_Should I tell him...?_

I look over at Cry and see him smiling happily, "I...I was just..."

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to Sweden with me, it'd just be something fun, y'know? I could show you around there. You wouldn't have to pay for anything, be like repayment from me staying here..." I blurt out.

Cry looks at me then smirks, "...Okay, I guess that would be fine with me."

My face lights up, "R-Really? You want to go?"

Cry smiles softly and chuckles, "I guess so but if I do go then I will only be there for a week, probably less. I bet that Marzia won't be that happy if I stay much longer."

He looks at my expression then laughs, "I can tell that you two got back together last night."

"Y-yeah." I say quietly, putting a hand through my hair.

Suddenly, Cry's phone starts ringing.

"Fuck." Cry says softly.

He looks at me, "Sorry Pewds, I gotta take this, help yourself to whatever you want. I might be a minute."


	10. Trolling Dream

**Sorry for such the long wait, guys! I feel so mean and guilty! ^^; Oh wells, so this is the next chapter and such as you could probably already tell... Um, so I will be trying to update as much as I can, for the next few ones might be shorter... Sorry in advance but I hope you all still enjoy!**

Pewds' POV

"Hey, Cry?" I ask suddenly, looking over at my friend.

Cry turns to face me, "Yeah, Pewds?"

My face turns hot, "I-I think that..."

He raises an eyebrow, "Hmm...?"

"I love you, Cry," I say shyly, the blush growing redder by the second.

Cry smiles and comes closer to me, making myself blush even more.

"Y'know what, Pewds?" Cry says, sitting down next to me.

I don't answer, thinking that Cry's going to say no. I embrace for the harsh reality.

"I love you too, Pewds," Cry smiles sweetly at me, giving me a warm embrace.

_What. What. What. What. What. What?_

"I've felt this way for a long time, Pewdie," He says, tightening the hug.

My face turns redder, "Y-You have?"  
"Uh-huh. I just thought that it would never happen, y'know? With you and Marzia's realitonship... Well, I didn't want to ruin it for you two," Cry smiles and lets go of me.

"...You should have told me sooner, Cry. I didn't know that you felt like this," I say calmly, even though my thoughts are bouncing off in my head.

I slowly come over too Cry, feeling the warmth from his body, and then kiss hi-

_**Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!**_

I hiss at the alarm clock, then I start to yawn.

What just happened anyways?

My face starts to turn red once I realize the dream I just had. I-I was about to kiss Cry!? What the hell is going on with these dreams I'm having?

But... It did seem really realistic though.

I facepalm my forehead, hearing the sound go though out the room. I sigh and let out a small _ouch _in pain.

I hurry and get up from Cry's guestbed, it was really cool of Cry to do so, he didn't have to.

Yawning, I hurry and get out of the room, still in my pajamas, and walk into Cry's living room.

"Ryan, when are we supposed to go, anyways?" I hear a small voice say, which leaves me in a pause.

"Nate, I told you a few times, didn't I? I have to leave a note for my friend, he's going to be mad at me if I didn't," A voice, which I'm hoping is Cry's says softly.

"...Oh, hey Pewds. Didn't know that you were awake yet," Cry says, staring at me.

Right now is actually pretty funny though. I'm wearing my goddamned pajamas while Cry and his friend(?) are wearing nice dress clothing.

I put a hand through my hair, "Y-Yeah. I think it was either your's or mine's alarm clock which woke me up."

"Sorry about that." Cry says, smiling softly.

I laugh, "Don't worry about it Cry."

"Hey, Ryan. Was this the guy you were talking about?" Nate says, who's about a few inches smaller than Cry, even though the look almost identical.

Well, I said almost. Cry has those light blue eyes while Nate has darker green ones. Also, Cry's hair is a darker brown than Nate's.

...How the hell do I know all this stuff though? ...Maybe it was spending too much time with Marzia and her makeup channel.

"Yeah," Cry smiles, "This is my friend, Pewds, he's staying with me for about the end of this week and then we're both going to Sweden."

Nate laughs, "Didn't know that you liked airplanes, Ryan."

"I don't," Cry joins in with the laughter.

"Oh, Pewds. This is my little brother, Nate," Cry smiles, after he's stopped laughing.

I give a small wave, "Hey, Nate."

"Hey Pewds," Nate says, smiling.

After a moment, Cry says something, "Hey, Pewds. Nate and I are going to go somewhere. Are you going to be okay with being here by yourself?"

"Um... Yeah, I think so," I pause.

"Cool then, see you in a few hours then," Cry and Nate smile, looking at me.

I sigh, then I realize something, "Cry? Can I go with you two?"

Cry pauses for a moment, "N-Nate? What do you think?"

"I don't care, as long as he's trustworthy," Nate says, crossing his arms.

"...If you can hurry and get dressed soon, then we can." Cry laughs.

The drive that the three of us went on was uneventful, but the scenery outside the car was beautiful.

We're still in the car though, the long drive still continues on.

"Hey, Cry?" I ask, trying to break the long slience.

"Yeah?" Cry asks, keeping most of his focus on the road.

"...Where is this at? I don't think I've seen this part of Florida before," I ask quietly.

"Oh, it's a place where a lot of tourist don't even try to come. That's why it's so green and calm here, unlike everywhere else nearby," Cry answers, smiling softly to himself.

After a few more awkward moments, Cry finally stops somewhere.

We all get out of Cry's car, still no words exchanged.

To be honest, I am actually really kind of bored. It wasn't like of me to be somewhere without a lot of talking...

That may have sounded rude just then, but I usually talk to myself or something...

Cry starts walking and Nate and I start to follow him.

_I start to look around... What? T-Tombstones?!_


	11. It wasn't your fault, Cry

Pewds' POV

My eyes widen as I look at the surroundings that are nearby us.

Out of all the places in Florida; Cry chooses to come here with his little brother? I mean, Cry may be a little bit silly and confusing at sometimes, but why would he choose to go to a cemetery?

It's really freaking depressing here, y'know?

"Hey, Ryan? Do you know if we're almost there yet?" Nate asks, looking up at him.

"Um, I think so," Cry pauses, "Are you sure that you're going to be okay this time?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. But I should be asking you that same question though," Nate says.

I look at the two somewhat talkative brothers in front of me. I kind of trailed behind a few minutes ago. Now that brings me to another question: how long have we been walking?

My feet hurt, goddammit.

"...I don't know what's going to happen this time," Cry says, which makes me look at him a bit more.

Nate smiles softly at his brother, "We're going to be okay."

After a few more minutes of walking, I can hear Cry say something.

"Hey Pewds, we're at our destination,"

I see the two brothers stop at a grave, actually two graves. I can't make the names right now though.

I hurry and walk somewhat closely to where Nate and Cry stand.

"...I miss them, Ryan. I wish that they were still here with us," Nate says, sniffling.

Cry comes closer to Nate and puts his hand on his shoulder, "I do too. Everyday."

He turns his head towards me and smiles softly, putting his hand off of Nate for a moment.

"P-Pewds," Cry begins.

I smile softly, "Yes?"

"Um, you may not have known this before, but this is my parents' graves," Cry says, which I can see he's holding back tears, "They died a few years ago. So I come here with Nate every-"

Cry chokes on his words.

And then he begins sobbing.

"Ryan," Nate hurry and says, embracing his older brother.

I run up to the two, having them all neil down so that we're sitting on the ground.

Cry covers his face and violently sobs into his jacket sleeves.

It fucking kills me to see him in this much distress. I've never seen him cry before though, so I don't know how to comfort him.

"...I-It was all my fault too, Pewds," Cry says after a moment, which makes my eyes widen.

"Ryan, it wasn't your fault though. You did what you could," Nate says, trying to calm Cry down.

"But I didn't do anything about it! I let them die!" Cry yells, making Nate have to try harder.

"You do realize what you're saying, yes? If you didn't do anything about that, then why is that scar on your face, Ryan?!" Nate yells.

My eyes widen and I look at Cry's scar. I don't think I've actually thought of it much until right now.

Cry lets go of his face and stares at Nate, his face streaming with tears and his eyes are puffy.

"You know why, Ryan. Those guys did it because you were trying to make them stop; they did it because you stalled them and didn't tell them what they wanted. They hurt you for their games!" Nate says, more calmly than before.

"I-I don't know what exactly happened, Cry. But I know, for a fact, that you would have never let anything happen to anyone without a fight," I smile softly, "You're too much of a good person to do that. It wasn't your fault, it was those other peoples."

He looks up at me, "...Thank you."

I smile and get up, brushing dirt off of my pants, I hurry and help Cry and Nate off the ground as well.

"You don't have to tell me exactly what happened, Cry. But if you want to, I'll be ready to listen at any time you'd like," I laugh gently and run my hand through his hair.

"P-Pewds?" I hear Cry say softly.

I turn my head, seeing Cry with his green suitcase and a hoodie on.

"Are you ready to go to Sweden?" I smile and laugh.

He nods with a determined look on his face, which makes me laugh.

"Hey, Pewds?" Cry says, "Thank you for yesterday, it helped me a lot."

"Don't even worry about it Cry. You feel free to vent anything to me," I smile and laugh again.

_Why am I so giggly today anyways? I mean, I'm acting like a fangirl!_

"Our plane leaves in about two hours," Cry says, "I'm still a little nervous though... I hate planes, like a lot."

"Cry, it's going to be fine, silly. We're going to have fun though, right? You'll get to meet Marzia too," I smile gently, feeling excited that her and I will try to get things better again.

"Yeah! I'm really excited too! It's going to be so fun and all that shit, friend. I just hope that you and Marzia will get everything better with you two," Cry laughs.

"I hope so too," I smile.

"Anyways, I'm only staying for a week or two. So you'd better show something cool there to me. Knowing you, you'd be too lazy if I didn't remind you sooner or later," Cry giggles.

I narrow my eyes and laugh again, "Oh well, you little shit."

Cry smiles evilly, he comes closer too me and rubs a hand through my hair.

I laugh softly, then I feel my cheeks rise up.

_Wait. What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?_

"Oh, you look so cute when you're blushing, Pewds. You should do that more often, friend," Cry sticks his tongue out at me before going to his bathroom.

I hear the door slam and I stare at it for a moment.

The dreams. The ones about snow, the ones where Cry and I kissed (four times one time), and me blushing when Cry just rubbed my hair...

Wait... That's going to ruin everything up if I tried to get back with Marzia at this state.

I'll just think of her, I love Marzia. She's so cute.

I think of her, her face, her blue eyes and adorable smile and laugh...

...Fuck.

That's Cry I'm thinking of.

A-Am I falling for him?!


	12. Call Me Felix

Cry's POV

"Hey... Cry?" Pewds says suddenly, making me turn my head to look at him.

I smile softly, "Yeah, Pewds?"

The blonde runs a hand through his hair, "You can call me Felix, y'know?"

"Okay," I say, looking at him.

I wait a second before saying anything else, "You could call me Ryan."

Pew-Felix laughs and runs a hand through my hair, "Okay then,"

"Hey you two," The taxi driver says, "We're here."

Felix and I get out of the taxi and hurry up to pay him. I get Felix's red suitcase and my green suitcase from out of the car.

I hand P-Felix's suitcase too him.

Goddammit, this Pewds-Felix thing might be difficult.

"You excited, Ryan?" He raises and eyebrow and then begins laughing.

"Yeah, just going to be all cool there, right?" I say, smiling softly.

Felix laughs, "Uh-huh. Did you make sure to bring a few jackets?"

"I think so," I agree.

We begin walking towards the airport doors. Which makes me nervous as hell.

You might have not known this.

But this is my first damn airplane ride. After all the action and horror movies I've seen... I'm really not that excited.

We walk into the building, seeing all the busy people there.

"Do you have your carry-ons in the front of you bag?" Felix says, smiling softly.

"Um, yeah. I'm pretty sure that I do."

Felix smiles softly and grabs my hand gently to keep us moving, making my face red.

"Just so I don't lose you here, okay?" Felix smiles and laughs.

I nod gently and smile, hoping that the blush isn't too noticeable.

"C'mon. Let's go to security check, shall we?" Felix laughs and pulls me a long with him.

I smile, falling just a few inches away. Still having our hands entangled.

"Okay. So we have to take off our jackets, shoes, and get the liquids out of our bags too," Felix smiles.

"Okay," I smile.

"Also; you have to put the things on here, and your clothes in this basket..." Felix sighs, "I'm not good at explaining things though, so sorry..."

"It's fine, don't worry about that," I smile, using his own joke against him.

I take off my hoodie, feeling cold air hit me too.

I'm wearing a shirt underneath it of course, I mean it's just really cold in airports apparently.

Pewds and I take off our shoes as well.

I smile softly, trying to show him that I'm okay because he looks a little bit nervous.

"You okay?" Felix says, looking at me.

Yes, I'm okay. It's just that fucking fact that I'm on an airplane that's going to be over 5,000 feet in the air in about ten minutes.

I nod emotionlessly, "I'm okay, Felix."

He smiles, "Glad we got to find seats together."

"Yeah, me too," I smile.

God, why did I ever agree to this?

"Hey Cry? Are you tired?" Felix says, a few minutes after the flight attendants said it was okay to turn on electronics.

"What...? No, I think I'm okay," I say, smiling reassuringly.

Felix frowns, "You and I stayed up until 12 A.M. last night. Knowing you, you stayed up until 3 though."

"...Yeah, I guess so."

"And right now it's almost 9 in Florida," Felix sighs, "So basically you only had six hours of sleep, maybe more or less."

He runs a hand through his hair, "The flight is ten hours, Ryan."

I laugh nervously, "I'm fine, friend. Seriously. If I get tired enough, I'll just ask for some coffee."  
"I thought that you hated coffee," He frowns.

I sigh, "I do... But it's going to be good, s'all good. Don't worry about it."

"You can afford to sleep for a few hours, Cry. It's not going to kill you, silly," Felix smiles softly.

"Yeah, but-" I pause, "I don't want to leave you alone though, friend,"

"Goddammit, you're so stubborn," He says, sighing.

I smile.

Felix suddenly puts an arm over me, making my face turn pink. He pushes me closer to him, my head landing softly on his shoulder.

"Just take a nap already," Felix smiles, chuckling.

I nod nervously, not sure what I'm supposed to do at first.

He rubs my shoulder with his fingers slowly. It's a calming motion, really.

My face turns redder than before. What the hell am I blushing for?

Wait.

D-Did what I think just happened; just happen?

Oh fuck.

I was right.

I was really right.

Oh my god.

Shit.

"Close your eyes, Ryan," Felix says calmly.

I do what he says, feeling the warmth coming from his body.

It's so calming right now though.

A lot more calming than what reality feels like.

Too bad that this won't last for a long time.

But I can enjoy it while it lasts, right?

Right before I slip into unconsciousness, I can make out something that Felix says softly.

"I-I think that I might love you, Ryan," He whispers in my ear.

"I might love you too, Felix," I say quietly before falling into slumber.


	13. Coming To Sweden?

No POV

Ryan sat idly by on the plane, heads still on Felix's shoulder peacefully, happily, but still fallen asleep.

Felix, on the other hand, had a pair of headphones on his head. The buds that Marzia gave him earlier. He didn't listen to any music though, for some reason, having headphones on him just helped him calm down.

Weird things, man.

At least it helped though.

But Felix's heart was still racing.

He just told Ryan that he loved him. And Ryan admitted to the same feeling.

Fear, love, anxiety, and happiness was what he was feeling.

If Ryan and him really are in love with one another - wouldn't that ruin him and Marzia's relationship?

Marzia would probably hate him for the rest of his life.

Felix felt Ryan stir a little on his shoulder, and he casually turned his head to look at him.

Ryan looked a little bit like a girl though. It may be insulting to him but it was damn true. The big blue eyes, his body figure (in a boyish way...), and his hair a little.

They got on the plane about seven hours ago.

Felix's legs were killing him. He really hoped that when he got out, he could run out of the airplane to be able to start feeling them again.

Ryan woke up about a few minutes before it was time for lunch.

The particular airplane company they were on was nice enough to include food with their initial price. After a ten hour ride, you've got to be hungry sooner or later.

The american slowly got up off of Felix's shoulder. He raised his hands in mid air and yawned deeply.

"How long did I sleep for, friend?" Ryan finally asked after a few moments, he was partially scared that he left Felix alone for too long. Though, he was really happy of how well-rested he felt.

"About seven hours," Felix smiled and laughed softly.

His eyes widened, "Why the hell didn't you wake me up!?"

"You looked so peaceful; didn't want to ruin that precious time," The Swede laughed, "Anyways, I didn't need to. You definitely needed that."

Ryan slumped down on his chair and pouted. And that was when he finally realized that he was probably 10,000+ miles above ground.

But of course he couldn't tell Felix that. He had to look somewhat manly after falling asleep on his shoulder, if he didn't then that would be bad... Right?

"You suck; big time," Ryan said, sticking his tongue out at him.

Felix smiled and laughed, running a hand through his hair.

Cry's POV

I shake my head to myself. Feeling silly that I agreed to come with Felix to Sweden.

How will Marzia react? They're just getting back together...

Won't I ruin that bond?

I wouldn't want myself to be the cause of their breaking up.

But, I'm not even sure myself if I actually do want them staying as a couple.

Do I love Felix? ...I might need some time to answer that question.

"Hey Cry!" Felix says suddenly, making me jump and hit my head on the top of his car.

Oh yeah. By the way, we're in Sweden now. We're in Pewds' car and driving to his house now.

Also, it's cold here!

I rub my head and mutter a slight _ouch, _"Yeah?"

"Guess what time it is," Felix says, giggling.

"Um, what? My phone says it's 8 P.M. but that's probably Florida time..." I mutter, frowning of how old my phone actually is.

"It's three A.M." He says, smiling evilly.

The blood drains from my face, "Huh...? What? ...Really?"

Felix laughs, nodding.

"Oh my god. Aren't we going to wake Marzia when we go inside your house?" I say nervously, my nerves shaking.

"Yep!" He smiles.

"Oh, so this is your house," I say, smiling slightly once he stops at a house.

"Yeah, it's nice," Felix smiles and gets out of his car, I get out too and he helps get our suitcases out.

He locks the door to his car and smiles at me, handing my suitcase to me.

I hold tightly on my handle to it, I guess out of habit and nerves.

We walk to the door and Felix knocks on the door.

Maybe he left the key here...? That's what I'm guessing.

After a few moments, I see a light turning on.

I hear a lock, unlock, and the door opening slightly.

Marzia opens the door, she still in her pajamas which are pink, and smiles once she sees Felix.

Marzia's POV (this might be one of the last ones for her, so savior it.)

My heart leaps once I hear the doorbell rings.

It must be Felix!

I smile, I just can't help it now!

Running, I hurry and get out of that lonely bed and get to the front room.

I turn on the lights and unlock the door, slowly opening it up.

Felix is there, I smile and embrace him because I've missed him!

"Hey Marzia!" Felix says, returning the hug.

"I'm so sorry, Fel. That wasn't cool of me to do so! I missed you so much!" I say, tightening the hug and closing my eyes.

"Don't apologize, silly. I get that you need your space sometimes," Felix says, letting go of me.

After a few seconds of talking, I notice Felix's friend.

"Oh, Marzia," Felix smiles and points to him, "This is my friend,"

He stops and stares at him for a second.

"S'all good, Pewds," The man says, "Hi Marzia, I'm Cry."

He waves and smiles gently at me.

Oh gosh.

Usually, my heart would over burst and I'd faint to see him in real life.

But, I kind of realized that I didn't love him though.

He's such a nice guy, but I really truly love Felix.

"It's nice to meet you," Cry says, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"You too," I say, smiling and shaking his hand.

I smile and move out of the doorway, letting the two in.

"You two should probably unpack," I say, running a hand through my hair, "It's almost 4 A.M..."

"I agree," Felix says, smiling.

He laughs, "I can show Cry to the guest bedroom, that okay?"

Cry and I both say yes at the same time, making all three of us laugh.

"We can unpack tomorrow, Cry," Felix says, smiling and leading him towards the guest room.

I smile and giggle at the two.

It's nice, having someone besides myself at this old house.

I walk towards my bedroom, "Night!" I say softly.

There's just this feeling I have but I really think that this may be the start of something amazing.


	14. Foreshadowing

I stare up above on the ceiling.

It's so boring.

Sighing, I take my eyes off it and turn on my side. Trying to fall asleep.

But I really should know better by now that it's not going to work, no matter how hard I try.

My brain is such a bitch at times.

I know exactly what I'm going to think about though.

The airplane ride, how ridiculously long I slept for, meeting Marzia, the nightmare I've been having, and what I said to Felix.

D-Do I really 'love' him?  
That's such a complicated emotion.

I bite my cheek, hard.

How could he ever love me back though!? He has a beautiful girlfriend for god's sake! Why the hell would he ever give that up for such a mediocre guy like myself?

He wouldn't, the answer is obvious.

Marzia can give him so much more than I can ever.

Also, he deserves so much better than me.

Felix deserves everything he's got, plus more.

I hardly deserve what I've got.

A loving fandom (though, can be silly at sometimes), friends, and a comfortable house and salary.

I sigh, trying to keep off the subject.

But... what if Felix likes me back? Would he ever leave what he has - for me?

...Okay. It's official.

I might be falling in love with Felix.

Wait... Hold that thought.

**I am in love with that man.**

The taste of blood starts to fill my mouth.

Shit, guess I've been biting my cheek for too long.

What time is it?

I grab my phone hastily and look at the time, blinding my eyes for being in the dark for so long.

Almost five in the morning.

I sigh deeply and burry my head in the pillow, feeling like a sixteen-year-old girl who just got dumped by her boyfriend.

This sucks. I probably won't be falling asleep for a long time. The jetlag, time zones, and the seven hour nap.

Guess I'll just have to wait until Felix or Marzia wakes up, and then some.

I keep looking up at the ceiling, thinking ab-

**Knock, knock, knock.**

The sound is somewhat quiet, but the sound makes me jump.

"...Hey, Ryan," I hear Felix say, "Are you still awake?"  
I sigh, "Y-yeah, friend."

The door opens and Felix comes in, still in his pajamas.

He closes the door and comes sit down at the edge of his guest bed.

Did I ever mention how this bed feels? It's damn comfortable.

"Can't sleep?" I ask, tilting my head and smiling.

He rubs his head, "Yep. Think it's the time differences!"

"Huh. It's like, 7PM down in Florida right now," I laugh softly.

"Is Marzia still asleep?" I ask.

"Yeah," Felix replies quietly.

I smile, "Did you two get things sorted together last night?"  
"Um, kind of..." Felix looks at the ground for a second, "I'm not quite sure what'll happen though."

"Why?" I ask, not knowing what I said until I hear it come out.

Felix smiles and shakes his head, "I said something that she didn't like."

I bite my cheek again, the raw flesh still sore from last time.

"Oh," Is all I can say.

Felix's face turns pink... I think, it's hard to tell in almost complete darkness.

"Do you remember what I said earlier, before you fell asleep on the plane?" He says, shyly.

Now it's my turn to blush, "Um... Y-yeah, I think so."

"Y-You said something after, b-but I didn't hear you b-before," He smiles softly, "D-Do you mind i-if I ask w-what you said t-to me?"

"I-I said," I pause, my face turning hotter, "I-I think that I may love you too, Felix."

Silence.

Tension.

Y'know? All that good stuff that happens after you admit something.

Also the time where you know that you're going to get rejected.

"...I was thinking earlier about that," Here it comes, "I truly do love you, Ryan."

I knew it! I was so right about everyth-

Wait...

What did he say?!

My face turns redder and Felix's is also red as well.

He smiles softly, as if to show that everything is going to be okay now.

"If you don't feel the same way, then that's okay. I just thought that you'd like to know," Felix says, looking at me.

"I-I love you, Felix," I say, smiling softly.

He comes over and embraces me, without a word between the two of us.

My eyes start to feel puffy, either out of crying or happiness.

Oh god, we're both crying.

"I love you, Cry! I really do," Felix says, letting go of me.

I smile, my eyes coming with more tears, "I love you too, Pewds. More than anything."

We come closer together, just a centimeter away from kissing distance.

But we slowly close that space.

Felix's lips are soft and inviting.

It's a small gesture, but it feels so right.

Wait.

Oh my god.

Felix and I are kissing.

What's Marzia going to say?

None of us are breaking up the kiss.

It feels so nice.

I truly do love Felix.

Why was it this hard to admit it to myself?

We slowly break apart.

The feeling of want comes to me like a brick.

Felix smiles, "Was that okay?"  
I nod, "Y-Yes, friend. That was more than okay."

He laughs, "You're truly amazing, Cry."


	15. Not A Lie

_(FYI: I'm getting rid of the beginning title thingy. It's kind of unneeded, so to say. Also, it takes a little while longer to start writing because of that. This change is going to be to all of my stories/chapters/one-shots. Hope you all understand~! And I really am sorry if the chapters turn out to be shorter than usual! Heh.)_

Pewds' POV

Cry was unusually silent during breakfast.

Not a word was spoken from his mouth.

He's only actually spoken about four words today. _"Good morning." "Thank you for breakfast." _Okay, maybe six...?

Is he mad at me?  
I sure hope not, I don't think I did anything wrong, did I?

Sighing, I look at the ceiling, hoping that the old plaster walls (I mean ceiling.) will tell me what to do.

Nothing, damn it.

"Hey, Felix? Are you okay?" Marzia asks, sitting down next to me.

"No, I'm fine," I lie.

She huffs, "You're lying, aren't you, silly? And remember, you're going to get a headache if you stare too long at that ceiling. Remember what happened last time?"

Marzia giggles and smiles, patting my head as I still continue thinking.

"Is Cry okay?" She asks, sighing.

I look at her for a moment, "I don't know."

"You should probably go and talk to him, y'know?" She smiles.

I sigh and look up, "I don't know what'll happen, though. What if he's mad at me?"

She pauses, "You'll just have to see what happens in the long run, I guess. It's better than ignoring his problems. He could be having a hard time being away from Florida. I usually get homesick, too!"

"Y-Yeah..." I say and stop sulking, getting up.

"It's going to be fine, Fel," She gets up and kisses me on the cheek, the warm feeling from a few weeks ago gone.

I solemnly get up and knock on Cry's door.

No answer.

After a few minutes, I open the door and Cry plays on his little blue laptop with his headphones in. _He looks so adorable._

Cry looks up and waves at me, smiling softly.

"Felix, I'm going to go visit Jenny's!" Marzia cries out suddenly, the echo of the door's slam behind her voice.

Cry takes off his headphones, "Hey Pewds,"

Smiling, I go and sit next to him.

"Hey Cry,"

"Sup?"

"Is there anything wrong, Cry? You were really silent during breakfast and all..." I say quietly.

"...I don't know, is there?" Cry says with hostility in his voice, surprising me.

I look up at him, surprised, "W-What? Did I do something wrong?"

"...Forget about it, you don't know what I'm talking about," He snapped at me, grabbing his stereo headphones.

I grab his wrist before he puts them on, wanting him to tell me what exactly happened, "Cry, please."

He sighs and puts them down, looking straight at me right after, "Fine."

"Thank you, Cry." I say quietly, letting go of his wrist.

He closes his laptop and puts it onto the side along with his headphones as well.

"Why are you playing with my feelings, Felix?" He says, making my eyes widen.

"I-I'm no-"

He interrupts me, "Yes, you fucking are."

I raise an eyebrow, fearfully, "H-How?"

"Remember the airplane ride yesterday? You told me that you loved me, and I admitted that I do too. It was when I fell asleep on your chest," He huffs.

He continues talking, "Were you lying with to me? Because I saw you and Marzia kissing and telling one another that you loved each other."

Pain filled his eyes, I can tell that he was holding back tears.

"I've been done and through with people playing with my feelings all the time. The last time I dated, she fucking cheated on me and then acted like it never happened. Even though I caught them making out on her couch when I was dropping off something for her birthday... And she still is fucking lying to me," Cry says.

My eyes widened more, if possible, "I-I didn't know."

"How could you? You're the only person besides her that knows this," He says quietly.

"I'm sorry, Cry. I didn't mean to do that," I say, honestly.

He's quiet for a moment, "Then let me ask a question: what did you not mean to do; tell me that you loved me or tell Marzia that?"

"...Can I show you instead?" I say quietly.

"How?"

My faces turns pink as I grab his wrist softly and pull him near me, so that we're kissing.

I look at him for a moment during it, his eyes are open while mine are slightly, but he's blushing, too.

A few seconds pass by until I pull away.

"W-what j-just h-happened?" Cry says, his face red as a strawberry, mine probably the same color.

"I just..." I pause.

"P-Pewds... T-T-That w-was my f-first..." Cry says, looking down and playing with his fingers in a embarrassed notion.

"...I don't lie, Cry... I love you," I say, blushing harder.

After a few seconds I get up and begin to walk out of the room, "I-I'm going to... do something, okay..?"

Cry's silent, but still blushing.

I close the door behind me and slowly fall down to the floor.

_...I told him the truth... And I-I might've been his f-first k-kiss..._

Smiling and blushing harder, I feel happy I told him that.


	16. I'LL BE BACK lol

_Hey guys, I wanted to thank you all for the reviews, watches, favorites, and views! xoxo._

_But, I'm going to have to take a break for now, 'kay? I love you all but I can't write right now because shit hit the fan and everything... Haha. ^^;_

_I'll be back in August. See you all soon! _

_~GlaceonLeafeon15.  
xoxoxo. see you in a little bit, 'kay? 3_


End file.
